


F*ck Around and Find Out!

by thesilverwing



Series: Edelholst brainworms [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Holst is a simp sorry not sorry, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Rarepair, Selectively Mute Holst Goneril, Smut, The rarest of pairings, Trans Character, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Holst Goneril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwing/pseuds/thesilverwing
Summary: Holst Goneril is a proud leader, a caring partner, and currently becoming a very dressed up pony.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Holst Goneril
Series: Edelholst brainworms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	F*ck Around and Find Out!

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from bowieknight on twitter bc the fire emblem pony play content is effervescent. I got brainworms for my ultimate rarepair. Also I can’t do titles and I’ve never written smut before im so sorry.

Holst Goneril is a proud leader, a caring partner, and currently becoming a very dressed up pony. Edelgard has gently buckled on cuffs at his wrists, elbows, and thighs while he quietly sinks into an obedient space in his mind. Outside of this room they had appearances to keep up and commitments to fulfill, but for now they could shirk all of that. What's important to Holst is making Edie happy, and all he has to do is be good. It’s so easy when she buckles a strappy black harness around his torso and clips the cuffs on his arms together with small padlocks, pushing his chest out for her to toy with as she pleased. 

He wants to kiss her, along with a million other things, but the option is taken from him as she picks up a second harness for his head. “Open,” she directs, eyes leaving no room for negotiation. Holst’s jaw drops without hesitation, only closing once the black rubber bit is in his mouth. The straps are adjusted until they’re snug, and when Edie ruffles his hair he realizes there are ears on top as well. Her small hand comes down to rest against his cheek, stroking his face softly with her thumb before tugging him down to kiss the corner of his open mouth. A smudge of red lipstick is left behind and she makes no move to wipe it away. “Can you push it out?” Holst tries, working his jaw and tongue for a moment, but the bit is firmly in place. He shakes his head, leaning down just enough to rest his chin upon her crown. If his hands were free, he would like nothing more than to braid her silky hair. “Good,” she smiles, pushing his chest so he would fall back onto the waiting bed. “Sit.” 

He could only look up at her now, and as always he’s taken by her beauty. Holst wants to tell her, and he forgets his situation just long enough to try. She’s always looked amazing in her riding outfit. A garbled sound emerges from his throat, stopping abruptly as a blush colors his cheeks. Edie smirks at him, but there’s no scorn in her face, just a pleased look. She put him here and he’s already so enthusiastic with hardly a touch. “Cute,” she pats his cheek before reaching for some shoes. They’re chunky combat boots, heavy enough for Holst to remember their weight every time he moves. Not quite horseshoes, but close enough. Holst watches Edie kneel beside him, tugging the boots on his feet and lacing them at the perfect tightness. By the time the task is complete, he’s managed to drop into a downright submissive mental state. He wants to make her happy so badly.

Edie finishes his outfit with a collar, black with soft pink accents. The pressure at his neck is gentle, a reminder of how much she loves him, even when she’s making him cry. She takes a minute to run her hands along Holst’s body, going from gently scratching his side to flicking his nipples just for his reaction. An exasperated sigh passes her lips, but it’s just for show. “Holst Goneril, what am I going to do with you?” 

He whines softly, leaning forward to try and get closer to her. A gentle smile crosses her face. “So needy. I’ll solve that for you.” Edie tugs him up by the front of his collar, then attaches reins to each side of the gag. She flexes her dominance, tugging his head to a couple different angles just to see him follow. Holst then is led to one corner of the four poster bed and positioned so his back is against the post. The reins are tied behind him, mostly immobilizing his head. He still strains at the restriction, testing how far he could go. With everything else he’s wearing, Holst is thoroughly stuck there. He twists his body, closing his eyes just to feel the restraint until Edie digs her sharp nails into his left nipple. His eyes fly open as he gasps in equal parts pain and pleasure, his body doesn’t have the leverage to move closer or away. “Shh, I’ll have more for you later.” Her hand leaves his chest to run lightly down his side, tracing some scars left there long ago to soothe him.

Edelgard picks up the final part of his outfit, a pair of blinders that will attach to his head harness. “Close your eyes, darling.” He obeys without a second thought. She’s nonchalant about clipping them on, adjusting them to her liking before lightly tapping Holst’s nose. “Open up.” His new range of vision is restricted to only what’s in front of him, and all he can pay attention to is Edie as she laughs at his predicament. A red blush spreads across his cheeks, going as far as his ears. Now he wishes he could touch, could hold her in his arms like nothing else in the world mattered, but that wasn’t tonight’s game. There were other things in store for him.

Holst wonders if there is more, a question answered by Edie’s hand running down his torso and caressing the pink hair at the juncture of his thighs. Her eyes are locked with his as she slips her fingers between the folds, and something in both of their expressions changes as he starts breathing harder. The game turns from a playful power exchange to Edelgard’s absolute superiority. His clit is toyed with until he softly moans in frustration and her hand quickly withdraws. It’s soaked from Holst’s proof of enjoyment. “Excited, aren’t we? You’re being so good for me.” She presses a kiss to his shoulder before moving just out of view. Holst can hear a drawer opening and closing, then Edie returns to him, holding a small insertable pink egg vibrator. “Want this?” He nods as much as his restraints will allow, despite knowing that he’ll be teased relentlessly. 

Edie smiles and her hands return to his body, gently pushing her fingers inside him. She starts with one, then two, then curls them in a way that only intensifies his lust. When they’re withdrawn, he’s barely given the time to feel disappointed as the small egg is pressed inside him. The stretch is pleasant yet frustrating. He doesn’t feel it much once it’s settled in place, aside from the slim silicone loop sticking a couple inches out of his body. The small remote in her hand nearly escapes his notice, but when she presses a button he certainly feels it. Holst jerks his hips as he’s startled, then rolls them to try and find the best angle. One of his legs lifts enough that it presses the buzzing device into just the right spot as he closes his eyes to take in the feeling. All that earns him is Edie brusquely smacking his thigh and turning off the vibe. “Not yet, you have to wait.” 

He whimpers and tries to stand at attention again, boots apart, legs spread enough that he’s practically begging for her touch. Edie doesn’t indulge him. She moves out of sight once again, returning with nipple clamps and one more padlock in her hand. The cuffs at his thighs are pulled together and connected. He only gets to feel what Edie wants him to, and Holst would do anything for her. Right now, it seems like she wants him to be eye candy, and he’ll be the best damn eye candy she’s ever laid eyes upon. With no warning, she attaches the clamps to his chest and appears to take a particular satisfaction in the loud whine that erupts from his throat. The increased intensity of his breath afterwards is a sign of both his suffering and enjoyment. “You’re being such a good boy…” A short chain is attached to the clamps and tugged, making Holst shout. He’s so worked up, desperate for whatever Edie thinks he deserves. 

It seems that she has him right where she wants him, struggling and horny, overwhelmed by sensation. The remote is pressed again and Holst’s eyes flutter. He almost can’t handle it all at once, but he would gladly endure for his love. And is it truly endurance if he craves every second?

He loses track of time. Edie doesn’t leave his side, touching him all over while murmuring praise. One of her hands moves over his shoulders and chest, tugging the clamps occasionally to watch him squirm. The other hand stays lower, rubbing circles around his engorged arousal. Have hours passed? Could it be days? Holst gets so close to the peak, but the way he tenses must be enough of a tell for Edie to withdraw her hand each time. “Good ponies wait,” she says, and he nods wildly in agreement. He would concur with anything at this point if it came from her lips. 

He has no idea how long he waits, how long he’s kept bouncing between the edge of unspeakable pleasure and cooling desire. At some point he’s crying and Edie wipes away his tears like each one is precious. Her hand below is replaced by a second vibrator, seemingly produced from the air. “You’ve waited long enough, darling. Be a good boy for me.” It’s pressed against him unrelentingly until he’s lost in the throes of his orgasm. She doesn’t remove her hand until she sees the signs of overstimulation, when it’s more pain than enjoyment and he starts struggling away from the small device. 

Holst sags against the bedpost, nearly breathless as he fails to regain any composure. He’s brainless, his mind floating in a ball of warmth. His cheek is touched gently, then the reins are unclipped from his harness. Without their support, his chin drops to his chest and his legs nearly give out. Edie scoops him into her arms like he weighs nothing, then deposits him carefully on the bed. His chest is stroked as a distraction, but he still hisses as she quickly removes one clamp, then the other. “I know, sweetheart. I know.” She says with sympathy. All the new pain does is sink him even deeper into this content and malleable space. Holst’s arms are freed and massaged as they adjust back to their normal position, then the cuffs on his thighs are removed. The boots pulled off and discarded on the floor, leaving his head harness as the final piece restraining him. He feels the buckles loosen and opens his mouth just enough to allow for the bit’s removal. His jaw is sore from biting so hard, but Edie kisses him and that makes everything okay. “Rest a while, I’m not going anywhere.” He lets his eyes slip closed as Edie cleans him up with a towel and presses up against his back to spoon him. A shower right now is secondary to a good long cuddle until Holst comes back from outer space.


End file.
